1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing member for an auxiliary circuit board, and more particularly to a fixing member for fixing an auxiliary circuit board to a main circuit board of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, a conventional main circuit board 11 is provided with a plurality of electrical connectors 11a and a conventional auxiliary circuit board 12 is provided with a plurality of electrical terminals 12a. By inserting the electrical terminals 12a to the corresponding electrical connectors 11a, electrical connection between the main circuit board 11 and the auxiliary circuit board 12 can be established.
As the established electrical connection between the main circuit board 11 and the auxiliary circuit board 12 is only kept by a friction force generated between elastic conductive clips 11a′ of the connectors 11a of the main circuit board 11 and the electrical terminals 12a of the auxiliary circuit board 12, the auxiliary circuit board 12 is easy to detach from the main circuit board 11 or loose electrical contact caused from damaged electrical connection between the auxiliary circuit board 12 and the main circuit board 11 often happens, thereby adversely affecting the signal transmission.
Accordingly, there is a need to develop a method so as to overcome the above defects.